1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that is improved so as to reduce the frequency of use of a mask during a manufacturing process of the organic light-emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are manufactured on a substrate on which a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, etc., and a pattern including wiring lines for connecting the TFT, the capacitor, etc., are formed.
In general, to form a micro pattern including a TFT, etc. on a substrate in which an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured, a pattern is transferred to an array substrate by using a mask including a micro pattern.
A process of transferring a pattern by using a mask generally uses a photo-lithography process. According to the photo-lithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed by an exposing apparatus such as a stepper, and then the exposed photoresist is developed (when the photoresist is a positive photoresist). After the photoresist is developed, a series of processes are performed. For example, the pattern is etched by using a remaining photoresist as a mask, and then an unnecessary photoresist is removed.
As such, in a process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, a mask including a necessary pattern should be prepared, and thus, as the number of processes using a mask is increased, manufacturing costs for preparing the mask are increased. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an organic light-emitting display device that less frequently uses a mask as much as possible.